


Lost and Found

by redeyetorn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, M/M, Niki is an asshole, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyetorn/pseuds/redeyetorn
Summary: “You know, Tommy,”Niki drawls out. Her soft tone somehow manages to drown out the tv noise. It’s unsettling how her otherwise sweet voice is so predatory. The unspoken intentions under a calm surface, turbulent like the undertow. Tommy sweats.“Wilbur’s never going to love you.”
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	Lost and Found

Tommy takes a swig out of the beer can Wilbur gave him. He inhales the scent of the bitter liquid, almost putrid against his sensitive taste buds, and downs it all. He sighs deeply and stares up to the blank ceiling. The couch he’s lying on is comfy- It smells like cat fur. The ambient noise coming from the tv -whatever tv show is on, Tommy couldn’t care less- adds to the cozy atmosphere.

It almost feels normal like this, Tommy thinks. Definitely doesn’t feel like he’s in the same house with two people he would normally avoid being with like the plague. Oh, Tommy has to be careful if he’s going to say he _avoids_ them. Did he hate them? No. His problem isn’t that to be exact, Tommy thinks as he stares vacantly at the tv. Niki is near impossible to hate, and well, as for Wilbur…

The feelings he has for him is far from hate, Tommy decides. Too far.

The sound of a door creaking open resounds, and the soft whispers of two people talking trickles into the living room. Wilbur’s face pops out of the hallway and he looks at Tommy with a grin on his face.

“Hey, man. Sorry if we kept you waiting for so long.”

“Hello, Wilbur. Done with your lovey dovey couple stream with your dear wife Nihachu?”

Wilbur grins more widely at that. Tommy can’t find a single thing funny about it.

“Shut up, child. I’ll be out for an hour and a half or so to get us pizza? I assume you’ll want Margherita?”

“Whatever. Be quick.”

There’s the sound of footsteps and there’s Niki, smiling equally as big. She hands Wilbur his coat and his purse. _Here you go, you’ll need this._ They match eyes and Niki pecks him in the lips. Ew, gross. They’re acting like newlyweds. Tommy’s booze-filled stomach churns and he forces himself to look away. Instead, he focuses on the tv and empties the beer with a long guzzle.

“Tommy and I will be here. I’ll make sure he behaves.”

“I wouldn’t mind you giving the brat a lil’ spanking if he doesn’t.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and the couple giggles. He’s glad his career as a youtuber allows him to mask all his feelings. His throat feels so raw but he cracks open another can of beer.

Why the fuck is he stuck here again? Right. Wilbur invited him over because he’s cool enough to not broadcast every meet-up to millions of people; Tommy coming over to his house became a thing after the man bought his parents’ trust. And Wilbur gave him booze so that was enough to sate the rebellious teenage riot inside Tommy. (And the biggest reason was that Tommy was head over heels for him.)

And then there’s fucking Niki Nihachu.

Now Wilbur’s leaving him with her. Can a person be more of a dickhead than he already is? Tommy is about to find out.

The front door creaks open and clamps shut with a satisfying click. Niki sits down gracefully besides Tommy. She’s wearing a red checkered skirt with a tight-fitting turtleneck. It suits her. Tommy gives her a not-so-subtle sidelong glance as he sips away at his drink. Dressed all dainty for her boyfriend. How cute. He wonders if the viewers were sharp enough to notice they’re dating. Probably not. Because Wilbur Soot is gentle towards every woman he meets and Niki is also sweet towards everyone. They’re the perfect couple. Sometimes their saccharine treatment towards everyone makes him want to bash his head against a concrete wall. That would hurt less. _God_ , it’s killing him. Because he has so many feelings bottled up inside himself. (The feelings he can’t just pour down the drain with his tears. His yucky, teenager hormones which drives him to his downfall).

Tommy sometimes wishes Wilbur were more of a degenerate. All he has to do is initiate the game and Tommy will gladly sign up to play. But their relationship is a million galaxies away from that. Wilbur doesn’t do so much as to touch him more than necessary - _a head ruffle, a bro hug, a high-five_ -. That makes Tommy confused… and so afraid. He will stare into Wilbur’s brown eyes and rack his own brains trying to figure out if he sees a big, protective brother or a creepy predator. And holy shit does he want him to be both.

He wants Wilbur to be honest (because honestly who invites a kid over to his place and gives them booze without _something_ in mind?) but he’s a coward. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he had been getting the signs all wrong. What if at the bottom, this is all nothing?

Tommy guesses he’s waiting for a signal boost. To give him a direction to go. To finally end his misery, a closure (or hopefully, a beginning).

He’s pathetic. He’s a horny teenager gripping his virgin heart open for validation and attention. He knows. Hell, he could just take a photo of his thighs and post it to an anonymous website and there will be _so_ many men lusting after him. But the attention he craves is not from his seven million subscribers. It isn’t from creepy men online. It’s from one specific Wilbur Soot and deep down, he knows he’ll never be able to get it. So, the thousands of question marks that rise up from his guts just ricochets around his empty skull and then fades away, never meeting a satisfying answer punctuated with a period.

Except for one.

The pregnant silence in the living room is filled with a cacophony of noisy music as a commercial break plays on the tv. Tommy sips away. Niki stares at the screen. Tommy sips and sips and sips. It’s obnoxious and exaggerated enough to get Niki’s attention. She turns her head slightly and smiles at Tommy. Tommy nonchalantly smiles back.

Niki is a pragmatic person. She knows her ways around people. Ever so polite and soft-spoken but honest and funny once you get to know her. But, Tommy thinks, the scariest thing about her is that she can be an absolute asshole if she wants to. She’s the kind of person that will crush you under her feet for fun and apologize later. And all that dissolves away in a faux mask of kindness on camera. Or, of course, this just could be Tommy’s inner bitch speaking. Tommy has a fair reason to feel that way.

One day he told her he has a crush on Wilbur.

“That’s great.” She spoke. Didn’t ask more.

Therefore, Tommy is left alone again with his own swirling cesspool of thoughts. He lost count of the number of shower-time existential crises they gave him. He bets he’ll need more than ten fingers and ten toes to count.

So, does Niki know about his feelings? The answer is a yes. Does she care? _Big fucking no_.

Tommy sighs. His face is hot from the alcohol finally getting to him.

Niki’s soft voice snaps him back to the present.

“So, Tommy. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“I don’t know, Niki. I sure am not feeling too good today.” Tommy responds, careful to not leave even a hint of spite in his voice. Niki gasps softly and her eyebrows lift up.

“Oh, did you feel like you were left out? Oh no, I’m so sorry, Wilbur wanted to stream and since people know about me being in the UK but not you coming over to Wilbur’s house, so I figured it’ll be more of a nuisance, Oh, Tommy…” She trails off, meeting Tommy’s eyes with a look of sympathy.

“Nah, it’s ok. But be careful, if you don’t want your arses getting exposed.” Now, Tommy can’t keep the bitterness out of his tone.

And Niki fucking _chuckles_.

Tommy stops in his tracks.

Why is she laughing? Something is very off all of a sudden. He’s acutely aware of the room atmosphere stilling. His heart is up to his throat but he can’t decide whether it’s because of the booze… Or something else. Tommy is scared Niki would hear his heartbeat because it’s sure as hell pounding so loud. There is a moment of silence where Tommy doesn’t dare look at the other, and then Niki slowly scoots closer. She puts her hand gently on his bony shoulder.

“You know, Tommy,”

Niki drawls out. Her soft tone somehow manages to drown out the tv noise. It’s unsettling how her otherwise sweet voice is so predatory. The unspoken intentions under a calm surface, turbulent like the undertow. Tommy sweats.

“Wilbur’s never going to love you.”

“Pardon?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Her face is a full-on grin now. And Tommy feels like he’s been punched in the guts. 

“Wilbur loves _me_ , not a puny, annoying teenager like you. I mean, Tommy, have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

“Niki, this isn’t fun-”

Tommy chokes back his words.

Eyes blown wide, there are already tears prickling at his eyes. He doesn’t know why he’s tearing up, because all of this feels so surreal all of a sudden. _Wilbur’s never going to love you._ Niki’s words echo in his eardrums and reality seems to be falling down on him, jagged shards of his last remaining hope poking away at his biggest insecurities. 

“Oh, Tommy… But it’s the truth. You know I can’t lie. You can be flat out obvious and Wilbur would still not notice because he just doesn’t see you that way. ” Tommy blinks back his tears and tries to find something, _anything_ to say but the words seem to be clogged up in his throat.

So Tommy doesn’t resist, no, he _can’t_ resist when Niki holds him closer and gently presses her lips to his own.

It’s wet and soft. Without rush, slick and practiced. Niki’s tongue invades his mouth without warning and the next thing he knows, Tommy is kissing her. It isn’t the type of kissing his mom pecks on his cheeks. It’s a filthy, adult kiss, mixing their spit together, that Tommy had only seen on porno films. The sensation of her sleek tongue flickering across his front teeth sends a shiver down his spine - down to his crotch, and his hips flinch in response. Tommy closes his eyes on instinct and a drop of tear he had been holding back trickles from his left eye and falls to his lap.

Her hair smells like perfume. The perfume that has been lingering in his coat since he dated her.

Niki’s hand trails up under his shirt, up to his nipples and Tommy shivers.

“Don’t worry, Tommy. I’m here to help you.” Niki murmurs.

Tommy nods without a word.

“All you have to do is follow what I’m saying, okay?”

Tommy nods.

“And if you do what I didn’t tell you to do, you get punished.”

Tommy nods again.

“Very good.”

Niki’s hands go to his crotch and then the next second, she’s unzipping Tommy's jeans in one fluid motion. Tommy’s dick meets the just-shy-of-cold air of the room and he’s already _keening_ at that, his cock half hard. Tommy lets out a whimper. Niki pulls the sides of her lips up into a smile.

“Undress yourself.”

With Niki’s words, the hands grabbing his waistband and removing his pants are his own. With rigid and impatient motions, Tommy strips naked. Niki observes him, with a look of… _admiration_ in her eyes.

“You’re already so hard, Tommy. You’re such a pathetic whore.” She hums.

_No wonder Wilbur doesn’t like you._ The unspoken words make Tommy’s guts clench.

Niki hikes her short skirt up. She’s not wearing any underwear. She’s shaved clean, exposing her most private parts without a hint of shame to the world. Her inner thighs glistens with slick, reflected in the sunlight streaming into the living room.

(Bloody hell, Tommy’s muddled brain provides, he’s seeing a woman’s pussy for the first time. In the flesh. For real.)

Before he can say anything, Niki grabs his hand and rests it below her exposed cunt. She’s so _wet_ , oh god- Tommy gulps down the remaining saliva in his mouth. His breath quickens once more when he thought that was impossible.

“You’re going to lick this clean, Tommy.” Niki announces. 

With that, she pushes Tommy down onto the couch with a gentle bump of her hand against his chest. He obeys and he’s staring up at the ceiling for a split second – until Niki _sits_ on his face, her thighs spread wide. Suddenly his nostrils are enveloped with her scent, musky and sweaty.

He inhales through his nose deeply, his heart pounding rapidly against his ribcage. He can feel her wet folds pressed against his lips, completely smothering it. His mind almost panics, fighting the dizziness, but when Niki opens her mouth her voice is angelic, forcing his train of thoughts coercively along the rails, anchoring him down to reality with a crash.

“It’s easy, Tommy. Lick between the folds, and locate the clit. Think that you’re a dog lapping up water, if you will. It’ll be so easy. Okay?”

Tommy locks eyes with her, still moist from crying like a fucking idiot earlier. Her grin never falters. She holds his hands and then grasps it, interlocking their fingers together.

A voice in the back of Tommy’s head speaks up. Haha, This is fucked up. It’s _rape_.

(Tommy can’t think. He can’t bring himself to care.)

Tommy clenches his eyes shut and stiffly sticks his tongue up, feeling the slick coating his tongue. Niki moans, hips buckling. Tommy moves his tongue along her folds, as if to test the waters, and then starts to lick her up in slow, strong laps. Tommy can see Niki biting her lips, her face melting into an ecstatic smile.

“God, Tommy, yes, like that- _oh_ \- relax your tongue a bit, it’s a little stiff -”

And Tommy obeys like the mindless slut he is. The room is filled with lewd slurps and moans that would even put a porno actor to shame. Tommy licks up a particularly strong stroke, and Niki’s hips buckle. _I’m doing this to her,_ Tommy manages to think. Her slick doesn’t taste bad at all, it’s nice. He carefully licks between every fold of her pussy, Niki’s soft groans encouraging him.

Then he goes up with a labored pant and curls his tongue around her clit(or where he thinks it is, at least).

And Niki _shrieks_.

“Yes, more faster-, Oh, Tommy- ”

Niki is beautiful like that. She’s like an angel. A shivering mess, pale thighs splayed open for him to see. Face contorted with pleasure, forehead covered with a sheen of sweat. She might as well be a virgin killer. And it’s too fucking much for Tommy. He doesn’t dare touch his dick – Niki didn’t tell him to do that-, but it’s too hot, so, _so_ hot. Her crooning sends electric jolts to his dick. Fuck. Tommy stifles a moan, his own hips jerking up while he continues to lick away.

Tommy finally pulls away from Niki and sucks in a breath, his hair drenched with fluids.

“N-Niki, I want,” He starts.

Niki just hums and stands up slowly, only to turn around and sit down on Tommy’s face again, so Tommy’s vision is blocked with her ass again. Niki spits on her palms and there’s suddenly hot pressure engulfing his shaft, eliciting a raw moan from between his abused lips. Niki is jacking him off.

Tommy didn’t know a girl’s hands could feel better than his own. He squirms, but Niki’s ruthless. Her hands move in swift motions, then she rubs at his sensitive tip. Tommy almost cums then and there.

And then- _what the hell?_ The pleasuring pressure is suddenly gone and replaced with an uncomfortable squeeze. Niki clasps the base of his shaft, as if to pinch, and the tugging sensation below is blocked. Tommy cries out like a dying animal.

“Ladies first, Tommy. You don’t get to cum before me.” 

Tommy’s vision almost fucking blacks out and he distantly hears his own voice shouting out profanities.

“Tommy, Lick me again. Put your tongue inside me.” Niki orders.

Tommy complies, licking away like a dying man in a desert. Fuck, she’s so wet, his tongue goes in her pussy without any resistance. Niki groans in approval. Tommy curls his tongue in and now he’s fucking her with his tongue, practically _attacking_ her. He thrusts in with a fervor he didn’t even know he possessed.

“ _Holy fuck,_ T- Tommy- ” Niki gasps out. Tommy grunts, holding her hips down firmly, and _presses_ at a spot in her walls, all the while suckling at her hole.

And then Niki’s whole body is shaking, starting with a high-pitched moan and then spasming as the wave of orgasm hits her. She doesn’t squirt like the girls in pornos do, there’s just a squelch as Tommy lets go and finally sucks in breath. She automatically releases her grip on Tommy’s cock and rubs at the head quickly, building up pressure once again.

Tommy’s head spins. His throat burns so much-

_Niki’s greedy hands yanking on Wilbur’s cock and jerking him off, Wilbur’s calloused hands grasping at Niki’s boobs, Wilbur’s groans vibrating from his chest filling the room, his mouth shaped into a perfect O, (his face is a perfect depiction of pure pleasure), Niki leaning down to kiss him as her hands continues to jack him off, her small hands barely covering the thick girth of Wilbur’s shaft, Wilbur and her sharing a long smooch, and then Wilbur smiling softly (handsome wrinkles that haunts Tommy’s wet dreams embroidering his mouth), his handsome eyebrows slightly furrowed, eyes lidded and staring at Niki hazily like she’s the greatest gift god can give him,_

_no, the next second Wilbur is staring at _Tommy_ \- _

And Tommy can’t hold himself back any longer.

“ _Wilbur-_ ” Tommy _shouts_ , and he’s cumming all over Niki’s tight palms, his thighs convulsing. White cum coats Niki’s hands but she continues to milk him all out, not even faltering a bit as she applies steady pressure.

It’s better than any orgasm Tommy had ever experienced in his whole life - with a final sigh (Tommy doesn’t know whose) they’re done.

_Well done, Tommy_. Tommy faintly hears Niki murmuring. He’s too fucked out to care. He can’t even form a single sentence out of his sore mouth.

Tommy opens his mouth to speak something, _anything_ , but instead a sob rips itself out down from his lungs. Tommy clasps his mouth shut but there’s already tears slipping out, and in a second he’s reduced to a sobbing mess, tears flooding out like a dam broken loose.

He doesn't know where the tipping point was. Maybe it’s the overstimulation and edging. Maybe it’s her sharp tongue, so close to the bone and cutting to the core. Or is it the alcohol? Or maybe because he was _raped_? (was it rape?) He doesn’t know. (But then, he never knew anything from the start).

Niki is panting, but Tommy can hear her little gasp. Tommy’s vision is blurry but her embrace is genuine when she holds him close, tender hands rubbing at his back.

“Oh, you poor thing.”

_Neglected and used. Lost and broken._

“You’ve done so well. I’ll always be here for you, Tommy.”

“Thank you, Niki.” Tommy chokes out and then nestles closer to Niki. He can feel her breasts against his head.

“No problem.” Niki smiles, petting his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> "There's so little face-sitting content in this fandom it's a travesty" - my friend who beta'd this.  
> Niki nihachu is a sadomasochist and I'll say this until I die. 
> 
> Harass me at @redeyet0rn


End file.
